


铁虫（ABO站街AU【一】）

by zhibei



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 铁x虫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhibei/pseuds/zhibei





	铁虫（ABO站街AU【一】）

彼得帕克从来没想过自己会做这样的事，他拉了拉过紧的皮裤，终于从巷子的阴影处走了出来，嘿彼得，深呼吸，别把这一切搞砸了，再饿一天你可能连站街的机会都没了，彼得按着自己饥肠辘辘的肚子在心里说道。  
跟这条街上的其他人不同，他以前都不敢来这种巷子，他身上的幼齿和青涩显露无疑，只要他再往前走走，肯定有alpha或者beta买下他美好的除夜，是的，彼得是个omega。  
托尼斯塔克一脚踩住刹车，暗骂道，没想到伊凡万科这个狗杂种给他下这种药，作为一个alpha，即使是发情期自制力也没那么差，以往他连抑制剂都不用，也没必要用，总有数不清的男模女模乐意陪他度过愉快的一夜。  
但是今天，他开车从酒会出来发现不对的时候，已经到路边药店里买了两支抑制剂，但是完全不起作用，他觉得再开下去，明早的头条恐怕就是花花公子亿万富翁斯塔克车祸身亡了，于是拐进了这条小巷。  
彼得看着这辆跑车猛的扎进来，刹在他面前不动了，愣是在原地站了半分钟，才深吸了一口气，敲了敲车窗，“先生，需要服务吗？”  
托尼没听清楚，下意识的降下车窗，微微皱着眉头，然而一双狗狗眼猝不及防的撞进眼睛里，托尼虽然难受的厉害，但是根据彼得的衣着就看出这是一个性工作者，托尼这才注意到自己把车开到了什么地方。  
“先生？”彼得有点害怕，忍不住声音发颤。  
omega，virgin，托尼看人很有一套，“你要多少？”  
彼得心如擂鼓，他也看出这位先生状态不是很对，打开窗户的瞬间就压的彼得喘不过气来，尽管做了很多心里建设，可彼得却像是被糊住了喉咙。  
托尼从钱包里拿出一沓钞票把钱包丢到一边，对彼得道:“上来，这是你的了。”  
彼得上车前对自己说，至少这是他自己选的不是吗，至少这位先生看起来比他体面的多。  
彼得被托尼压在副驾驶上，发情中的alpha把脸埋在他的颈窝处啃咬，彼得忍不住抖了起来，少年纤弱的身体完全被年长者掌控着，托尼觉得他的颤抖都像是在诱惑自己，他让自己离omega的腺体远一些，免得做出什么不适宜的事来，“Virgin，需要我教导你吗？”  
就当是交了男朋友，明天就分手，彼得这么想着，伸手去解托尼的裤子，高级定制的西装把alpha的下身包裹的严丝合缝，这种禁欲感和他现在在做的事，让他有一种在亵渎什么的感觉。  
少年柔软的口腔包裹住前端，托尼舒服的喟叹，手指插进少年毛茸茸的发间，彼得觉得口中的东西大了一圈，顶的他腮帮子疼，牙齿不小心碰到了肉棒，他大概还不知道，这种青涩常常会激发alpha的控制欲。  
托尼的手卡住了他的后颈，腺体被控制的瞬间彼得有些慌乱，可是托尼正在侵犯他的嘴，他仰头去看托尼，狗狗眼里蓄满了泪水，不知是因为害怕还是难以呼吸，又或者二者兼而有之，托尼的动作缓了下来，手移到了少年的下颚，看着他的脸被塞的鼓鼓的，手向后摸到了耳骨，就好像托尼小时候养的小狗。  
彼得是个聪明的孩子，他感觉到托尼的温柔，立刻放松了口腔，努力取悦他的临时男友。  
“Good boy.”托尼没有强行把精液射在他嘴里，他向后的时候男孩就很顺从的松了口，精液溅在他下巴和脖颈处，托尼觉得自己的脑子清醒了一点。  
然而这跟撸一发是一个道理，要是这么轻松就解决了，他也不至于打了两针抑制剂。  
把男孩儿拉到他的腿上，紧绷绷的皮裤里只有一条丁字裤，omega的穴口分泌出一些液体，这样正好，第一次不会受太多苦，而且托尼也不想把你情我愿搞得像强奸一样。  
托尼侧头就能看到彼得的脸已经红到了耳根，但他还在亲吻自己的脖颈和胸膛来取悦自己，但是因为没什么技巧可言，就像只小鸟啄来啄去。  
托尼不介意好好引导一下自己今晚的床伴，介于他还是个处子，彼得分化时间不久，除了洗澡他平常羞于触碰的地方，此刻正被男人开拓着。  
“先生，待会儿可不可以轻一点，我怕疼。”彼得环抱着托尼的脖子，压着嘴里稀碎的呻吟，“Please.”  
一声please说的人心肝儿都一颤，托尼本来也没什么暴力倾向，“Don’t worry，it will be OK.”  
托尼开始进入彼得的时候，彼得觉得自己快要被撑爆了，但是比他想的要好很多，他的临时男友先生显得足够温柔，饱胀感远大于疼痛感，快感在托尼的抽插中袭来，他在托尼怀里发出嘤嘤如同奶狗的叫声。  
彼得的肉棒硬邦邦的立着摩擦着托尼的小腹，托尼一手揽着他的腰，一手把小彼得掌握在了手里，双重的刺激让彼得再也压抑不住袭来的高潮，“先生，让我射……”  
托尼没松手，反而顶得更深，肉棒狠狠碾压着彼得小穴的内壁，彼得的宫口已经打开了，如果托尼此刻射在里面，彼得的中奖率绝对堪比中国某饮料业的再来一瓶。  
“Daddy……please……”  
托尼猛的加快了动作，在彼得耳边道:“我们一起，puppy.”  
两人同时攀上了高潮，托尼射在彼得大腿根部，终于释放的快感，让彼得的大脑一片茫然。


End file.
